Three's A Crowd
by bluesky12
Summary: Booth and Brennan's private life is compromised by Sweets living with them. But Brennan being Brennan, doesn't mind being open about it.


**This is a random thing that popped into my brain and I jotted down. Not really a big fan of Sweets living with B&B because they need their privacy, so at least my brain is making the best of it! I wrote this quickly and didn't check it very well, so I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

"YES!" Shouted Booth, jumping up from his spot on the couch beside Brennan. Sweets joined in the cheer as well, pumping a fist in the air.

"Hah I told you we would win Bones!"

Brennan just side eyed him. "You didn't know that with any certainty, Booth. They just happened to boost their morale enough to enable them to get in some good shots."

Picking up the beer bottles from the coffee table, Booth made a face. "Sure Bones. You just don't wanna admit that I'm right."

"That has nothing to do with it," she responded primly. She picked up a book from the table beside her and pretended to flip though it.

Booth dumped the bottles in the garbage and cleaned up the kitchen before walking back over to the couch. "Hey Bones, let's go to bed," he said, brushing her shoulder with his hand.

"What? But it's so early and the post-game show hasn't even started!" Sweets' begging voice shrilled through the room.

Putting down her book, Brennan stood. "What Booth means is that he'd like to go have sex."

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed in a horrified voice.

"What? I'm sure Sweets is aware that we have sex. He must've heard us by now, we can be quite loud."

Sweets just looked at his feet, his face turning bright red.

"BONES! Enough! Just...c'mon." Booth put his hand on her back and steered her towards the stairs hurriedly.

"It's rude not to say goodnight, Booth." Brennan protested as they started up the stairs.

"Night!" Booth yelled in the vague direction of the living room.

"That's not precisely what I meant."

Booth sighed. "Bones. It's okay, I'm sure he's not offended."

Once in their bedroom, Booth brushed his teeth and changed into his sleep clothes. Exiting the bathroom, he lay down in the bed and picked up a book.

Confused, Brennan sat on his side of the bed. "Booth? I thought you wanted to have sex. Was I wrong?"

He lowered the book and looked into her inquisitive eyes. "No, you weren't wrong. But we can't have sex now, he's knows what we're doing. That's just creepy."

"Booth. That's ridiculous. He knows we have an active sex life and you shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"I'm not ashamed. Just not really...in the mood anymore."

Brennan sat quietly for a moment, thinking. Then she got up and took the book from his hands, setting it on the nightstand. She climbed up on the bed beside him, and threw a leg over him, straddling his lean hips. Grasping her shirt by the hem, she pulled it over her head, baring her top half to Booth's greedy eyes.

"What about now?" She asked in a deep,throaty voice. To add to the effect, she ground against his growing arousal.

Moaning, Booth pulled her down for a slow, deep kiss. "I guess I can manage." His hands slid down her back to her rear, and he rolled, flipping her onto her back underneath him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. I deserve the best." Brennan murmured, one hand sliding under the waistband of his shorts.

A grin crossed his face and he gave her a hard kiss. "Anything for you."

They undressed each other quickly, guest completely forgotten. Moving together with a practiced ease, yet a deep passion that was never missing even from their quick, breathless romps, they forgot about noise or anyone else in the house.

As Booth felt her tightening around him, he buried his head in her neck. "I love you so much," he muttered into her ear.

"I love you." She said breathlessly. And with that, she came undone and he followed, spilling himself into her.

For a moment he just lay on top of her, too spent to move. Then he heaved himself off and lay beside her.

When their breathing had evened, Brennan curled into him, her head resting on his chest. "Think that was too loud?"

"Aww hell, who even cares?" Booth said in a very sated voice. "He should just be jealous." He felt her lips curl on his chest, and then she pressed a soft kiss to his muscular body.

"Very, very jealous," she agreed.

They drifted off to sleep together, safe in the place they each liked best.

* * *

Downstairs, Sweets spent a sleepless night on the couch, headphones in, too afraid to go upstairs and past the B's bedroom to his own. It was really time to get his own apartment.


End file.
